PMD: Cain the savior
by ShadowRoxas12
Summary: Cain an Absol is with his clan when he sees his best friend about to kill an eevee, there's more to the story than this its just that I suck with this summary thing, language(always through the story), might be lemons(in later Ch's), and blood and gore. I will add legends in later chapters. There will be romance later on.
1. Info Chapter 1

**Hey this ShadowRoxas12 this is my first story, so there will be errors, misspelled words/names without further adoe or something like that. here it is...wait I DO NOT own Pokémon, I DO own my OC's, moves, & most names, dungeons. I WILL give credit to those whom I used OC's, names, & moves.**

**"Evil Speech"**

**'****Evil Thoughts'**

**"**speech**"**

**'**thoughts**'**

**-time skip-(seconds, minutes, hours)**

**_time skip_(days, weeks, months, years)**

_**TOWNS/DUNGEONS**_

_Moves_

* * *

THIS IS AN INTRO CHAPTER, WILL INTRODUCE SOME OF THE CHARACTERS, AND WILL TELL REGION NAME( THANK mockstevenh who helped come up with the name for the region).

Region: Blonc

Terrain: Is an egg in shape surrounded by five claw-like islands(will tell more about their names, and terrain later or I will upload this Ch. again), mostly plains, with few mountains, a BIG lake(Ocea) in the middle, several rivers that connect Ocea to the actual ocean,(there are other lakes but i will update them in later) has an icy mountain(Glacai), a lava lake (Laves) and a lava mountain(Titan, will explain both later)has a couple of forests, and 7 towns, 1 on each island, the other 2 or on opposite sides of Blonc ( the north side and the south side, I know it's a cliché)

Inhabitants: all Pokémon up to the X/Y games (yes even the legendaries)

* * *

**Character bio's WARNING: There are no humans or humans turned Pokémon, this is set a million years after the rule of humans. So humans are ancient history and or myths/Legends now. Each character will have a theme song or 2 based (or will describe their personality more) on their role in the story**

Name: Cain (Theme song: Eminem: Like a toy soldier, and Eminem: Not afraid)

age(human years): 16

Gender: male

Species: Absol

Personality: carefree, laid back, but will get very angry if a friend is in trouble or hurt, is a good body-guard for weak Pokémon, has a good sense in justice.

looks/Physical stuff: has horn/scythe on left side instead of right, 1 eye is a dark blue, while the other is pitch black(he is not blind), his fur color is grey instead of white.

Relations: is a father to Eva (is not her biological father)

Name: Eva (I have not thought of a song for her yet)

age(human years): 3

Gender: female

Species: Eevee

Personality: hyper, likes to swim, is curios, is a good battler despite age, wants to be an explorer

Looks/Physical stuff: smaller than the average Eevee her age, her ears are a sky blue color

Relations: sees Cain as a her father, knows Cain is not her biological father

* * *

**ShadowRoxas12: Srry if that was a little boring but i had to do the intro I'm lazy when it comes to introduce characters during the fic.**

**Cain: just get on with it.**

**ShadowRoxas12: ok but u must call me Roxas for now.**

**Cain: fine.**

**Roxas: during the rest of this fic I will go by Roxas, so I will see ya in the next chapter when I start the actual story begins. :)**

**Cain: finally**

**Roxas: I will add more characters later to this bio Ch. later in the story. If you would like to ask any question's about the fic so far then PM, although there isn't much for now :(, and later about Ch.5 i might accept OC's for entertainment. I will give the requirements then. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Cain's nightmarememory

**Roxas: my computer crashed half way through the first part of this so all my data was deleted, so I have to redo this from scratch (pain in the ass), and I did not remember what I wrote (another pain in the ass ugh).**

**Cain: not their problem dumb ass. save next time.(hits me on the head with some SENSE)**

**Roxas: ugh just do the disclaimer while i retype the dame thing.(goes to computer and starts typing)**

**Cain: ShadowRoxas12 does not own Pokémon or music that he will refer to , he does own his OC's, moves, and most town names. He does give credit to those who let him use their own OC's, moves, and names. see ya when the chapter ends.(uses flash)**

**"Evil Speech"**

**'****Evil Thoughts'**

**"**speech**"**

**'**thoughts**'**

**-time skip-(seconds, minutes, hours)**

**_time skip_(days, weeks, months, years)**

_**TOWNS/DUNGEONS**_

_Moves_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Cains nightmare/memory_**

**'Avenged Sevenfold's: Nightmare' starts to play.(there are gonna be songs that I will add to give hints about the Chapters, that and this song fits this Chapter well)**

"Run Cain(who is 6 at this time) run" That's what my mom said as I ran in fear of the monster that attacked my mom ' I'm a weakling, why mom?',those were the thoughts that went through my head at that moment, "**yes run little one that will make your death all the sweeter HAHAHAHA" **the monster was a Hydreigon, who loved to eat the corpses of those he kills. I turned to see him crushing mom, blood was thrown onto the walls painting it in a sick red color "NOT MOM" I screamed with tears in my eyes. Just before he started to eat my moms Bloody, spattered corpse I roared in anger.

'**yes Cain embrace your anger, you hate use it to kill the one who crushed your only family member, **gladly' I responded to those thoughts charging my _DarkPulse+MoonBlast_ combo (yes he can use the legends moves I mean come on he is totally different from your average, and shiny Absols, also I added a poll to decide the combo moves name) while I was running towards my mom's corpse, while dodging a _DragonBreath_ attack from mom's killer. By the time I reached them my attack was fully charged, so I fired with all my hate that I had while screaming"**I'll kill you then I will watch your corpse burn, use your skulls as shit/piss bowl, then dance around your burning flesh YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH". **(Cain doesn't usually get this pissed off, but he will, sometimes it can be worse)

**"aw did I make the wittle baby angry" **he cackled, even though he flinched at how much hate came from my attack, he easily dodged it though which angered me even more, "** HAHAHAHA that had some kick behind it, but sadly you're aiming sucks, it will be sad to see you die but even more entertaining to say at the least hahaha". **He fired a _FlameThrower_ since it was at close range I still got burned even though I avoided most of it, then I countered with _RazorWind, _which did not cause much damage, but just enough for me to move in to use _Roar of Time_ at point-blank range, that caused him to flinch from the sudden pain.

**"****How the living hell are you able to use Dialga's special move?****"** he flew to me then used _ShadowClaw_ which although I am a dark type it still did a lot of damage 'ow that surprisingly hurt more than I thought it would' considering he is stronger than me, the attack nicked my scythe/horn at the edge. "The reason is because I trained with half of them most of my life" since I was badly hurt, I launched Yveltal's _OblivionWing _to restore some health, it hit his left foot causing it to shrivel a bit, even though he was a dark type also, the Hydreigon toke more damage than I thought. I ran using _Slash_ which sliced his other foot off, he roared in pain while what was left of his right foot gushed gallons of blood. he used another _FlameThrower_ to burn his stub causing it to stop bleeding **"you're going to pay for that you shit nosed brat"**

"Well this shit nosed brat is kicking your ass" I yelled jumping to his main head, he saw this coming and used _RockSmash_ causing me to crash into the opposite wall head first with a sickening CRACK,'note to self: don't try that again' I fell to the floor in pain as the move was super effective. Hydreigon flew to where I was prepping another _FlameThrower_ "**Well well I never had BBQ Absol before" **he then shot the move, I was engulfed in flames causing me to scream, he then stopped looking me over. Seeing the burns and the painful expression in my eyes he smirked **" aw looks like I caused the baby to cry, guess I should let you up cause you're more entertaining when you fight back...but before that I'm gonna make you pay for cutting of my foot" **he shot even more _FlameThrowers_ at me, making me scream when the last 1 was finished he started to throw me around like a rag doll into the walls.

-time skip(5 min)-

After being thrown around I slowly got back on my feet charging a _NightSlash_, Hydreigon seeing this laughs saying"**Looks like you do have some fight left in you, I was worried my toy was dead already", " **Ha it will take more than this to kill me" I bluffed, 'fuck any more and I'll go to the distortion world in bits-n-pieces' Hydreigon got angry at that comment and started to charge a _Focus Blast _when it was finished he shot it at me, I put my paws up hoping I wasn't about to die.

'Avenged sevenfold: nightmare' ends. (and so does Cain's nightmare)

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" I woke screaming, looking around nervously 'Calm down Cain it was just another nightmare about that day no ones, going to hurt you its been 10 years since then' I looked at the mouth of the cave to see the sun coming up. "Fuck I'm going to be late for my assignment"...-to be continued-

* * *

**Cain: Roxas y did you have to make me go through that again?**

**Roxas: srry but I had to start with something good.(turning to Cain) Do u think people will like this Ch.**

**Cain: (looks down & shakes his head) I hope so cause I do not want to go through that again.**

**Roxas: well looks like we got 1 follower & 39 viewers so far.**

**Cain: (looking shocked says) Really, who's the follower?**

**Roxas(looks at computer): uummm somebody called VicDark and it seems the person is also following a couple of our friends too.**

**Cain: thx VicDark u saved me from going through that again.**

**Roxas: well viewers don't hesitate to leave reviews I could care less if they were bad or insulting just tell me if I need to improve or change anything, and don't forget to PM me if u havy any questions so far. WARNING: I will post some of the questions and answer them that way too. So without further ado.**

**Roxas&Cain: thx for reading this and by for now.**

**(both use flash)**


	3. Chapter 2: A saddening betrayal &

**Roxas: welcome back I just some requests to make the chapters longer, I will steadily make them longer after chapter 3. Also this chapter will be slightly longer than I thought.**

**Cain(miffed look): really?**

**Roxas: yea, ****also I will try to do some rewriting, & re-editing for intro chapter:1. though I cannot promise anything.**

**Cain: oh ok is there any news on how many views and favs/follows so far?**

**Roxas: yea this story has a whopping 168 views and is faved by 4 and followed by 5 people so far.**

**Cain&Roxas(eyes big from views): wow that's more than we thought would read this.**

**?: well you were told that your fic is pretty good so far, and that its unique in its own way.**

**Roxas: true, by the way in this chapter I will have a new character come in, can any 1 guess who?**

**?: me!**

**Roxas: yes and now it's time for the disclaimer, would you mind little one?**

**?(bouncing with happiness): sure! ShadowRoxas12 does not own Pokémon nor any of the moves created by Nintendo and fellow fanfiction writers, or the music he references during this fic, he DOES own his OC's, original moves, most names, & dungeons. He also gives credit to those whom allow him to use other people's OC's, moves(yes I ask first). by the end of the chapter you will know who I am.**

**Roxas: ok I want to thank the people who added this fic as a favorite it even though i just started ****and i will give more details to those new changes that come after Ch.3, so without further ado.**

**everybody: see you after the chapter ends!**

**"Evil Speech"**

**'Evil Thoughts'**

**"**speech**"**

**'**thoughts**'**

**-time skip-(seconds, minutes, hours)**

**_time skip_(days, weeks, months, years)**

_**TOWNS/DUNGEONS**_

_Moves_

( a characters description made by Cain, Roxas's side comments)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A saddening betrayal & a great addition**_

"**Avenged sevenfold: Welcome to the family" starts to play.**

"Fuck I'm going to be late, I cannot be late to get my assignment from leader Gesh." I said running out of my cave, when I reach the exit I can't help but look around the peaceful Absol clan(they live next to a mountain). I sighed as I saw two young absols practicing their moves, failing badly at performing a _Slash _' well practice does make perfect' I smirked at my thought. While not looking ahead I ran into a couple that were look at the street vendors wares, causing them fall over, I hurriedly apologized to them and I was off running again. Worry was getting its hold on me when I saw the sun coming out above the trees 'damn gotta hurry'.

"Cain whats the hurry?" I turned to see a familiar face, Jax walking towards me. Jax is a shiny Absol with a scar going all the way down over his front, left leg.(ouch)

"Well I have to hurry over to Gesh's cave before I'm late" I looked at Jax to see how mush he changed since I last saw him, which was 2 months ago, 'well he has gotten a little taller, but he's still a shrimp though a funny shrimp' I laughed at my thoughts. Jax seeing me laugh out of nowhere caused him to look at me wearily he saw my blood-shot eyes too.

"Whats with your eyes...no wait let me guess you had **that** nightmare again didn't you Cain?" I was shocked with his sudden question but not surprised since he could read me like a book.

I sighed and said "Yea the same one and it's happening more often than usual" I looked down in defeat from my lack of sleep the past few days.

"You should go to the Shaymin's clan and get your self looked at bro" before I could reply I saw the sun, and burst into a run.

"Sorry got to go or I'll be punished for being late" I yelled over my shoulder, I wasn't even half way there so I used _ExtremeSpeed_ to get there on time. By the time I got there I saw the others waiting to get their assignments from our clan leader 'good I'm not late', a look of relief could be seen in my eyes.

"You're late Cain, why are you late", Gesh was yelling while he was walking out of his cave. I tried to tell him the reason, but he cut me off before I could start.

"We'll discuss the reason and punishment later, we have more important matters to attend to, so come in side and I'll brief you on what you guys are doing to day" growling as his horn glowed(All Absol can sense when a VERY bad storm is on the way, but there are some Absol that can sense others things or cause disasters in Gesh's case he can sense and cause a thunder-storm, whilst I can sense when 1 of the legends are in trouble, and in which place they're in.) we all stared as Gesh fought to control his power 'So Gesh has yet to control his special skill when he's angry'.

"Calm down Gesh are the clan village will be destroyed again" one of the Absol said.

" I know I know" Gesh finally gained control of his anger went inside. ( before I forget Gesh is half a foot taller than me, he coloring is that of a shiny, and like all males in this clan he has a couple of scars, 3 to be exact. 1 is on his back that came from an Scyther ambush party, won. Another is from our first battle which is funny cause I slashed his ass with a _FuryCutter _literally on the ass haha. The last is over his right eye, how he got that we don't know, but I believe he lost that fight.) When we got to the back of the cave we all sat in a U shape facing the back wall with the map.(Gesh's cave is made up of 5 rooms, The meeting room for a war council, The briefing room for telling the patrols what their doing to-day, his and his mates room, The kits room, and finally the torture room) Gesh was facing the map using his claws to show us were we're going.

"And finally Cain."

"Yes" I looked up with excitement.

" I want you to patrol the borders and tell use if you see the Northern Eevee clan embassy" I looked at Gesh with surprised eyes mixed with pride, I had forgotten that the Eevee embassy was coming around to renew the trading contract. 'Yes I can finally do something of importance wahoo'.

"I won't let you down sir" I practically yelled.

"I know you won't Cain, just make sure you send a message to me first before you talk to them ok?" he looked at me with a knowing glance ' so he still remembers I like to talk to the ambassadors about how their clan is doing'.

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed" so as everyone started to leave I noticed Gesh's mate was nowhere to be seen 'odd she's usually at his side after the meetings'

"sir where's your mate?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh Tila she's with the Shaymins now, she's expecting soon." My mouth dropped at the news.

"Congratulations Gesh it seems the late night screaming was worth it huh?!" Gesh's face turned red.

"Was the screaming really that loud?"

"Yep the clan heard it, even me in my cave on the other side, well bye" I turned and raced off back to my cave to grab my bag. 'You never know what you're going to find'

-time skip(5 hours 45 minutes)-

" Damn where are they" Its been 5 hours and still no sign of the ambassador. ' ugh this taking so long my shift is about to end soon' Just as I finished that thought I heard a scream coming from the east the direction the embassy is supposed to come from. I got on my feet and raced over to the noise.

"Someone help" it sounded like a little girl, I burst through the trees to see Jax covered in blood with Eevee & Absol bodies lying around him, but what I noticed the most was a little Eevee probably no older than 3 just laying in front of Jax looking at him with fear in her little eyes.

"** Nobody can here you little Eevee, this is where you die."** Jax jumped forward with a _Slash _attack ready to kill the Eevee. So I ran and block his attack with a _Protect, _this caused Jax to stumble back with a surprised look on him.

"Jax what the hell has gotten into you, killed most of the embassy" I looked at him with a hurt gaze.

"We don't need a treaty to get what we want, we have grown weak with Gesh as our leader, now get out the way or **I will kill you"** I looked at the my old friend in disbelief 'so he finally lost it, I was hoping this would not happen this soon'.

"Well then you're going to have to kill me, cause I will protect the little one" I started to prep a _FocusBlast_ incase he really did want to kill the little Eevee.

" Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" he came at me with his claws aiming for my neck, I dodged and launched the attack that was fully charged, hitting him square in the chest, but he walked it off like it was nothing ' just how strong has he gotten'.

"Oh I've gotten way stronger than you are when you're pissed" he answered the question in my head. 'Looks like I'll have to use 1 of the legends moves, I just hope it won't cause a big explosion and hurt the eevee' so started to prep my most powerful legend move I had at the moment Dialga's _Roar of Time_.

" So Cain you're going to use 1 of the legend moves eh, to bad it won't affect me." When the eevee heard my name her eyes went up in surprise as she looked at me with wonder. Then out of instinct I jumped in to the air concentrated and used Dialga's signature move, when it hit Jax there was an explosion.

"Oh ow that fucking hurt, so I guess you won for now but I will be back and next time I'll bring Hyperion with me haha" I froze at the name 'it cant be Hyperion is dead I saw him get blown to bits'.

"Liar Hyperion is dead I saw him die" but as the smoke cleared I saw that Jax disappeared 'Why Jax, why join him' tears slipped down my face as I realized I lost my only precious friend.

" Why damn it, why does this have to happen to me" I yelled this at the sky hoping the council of legends could hear me" I then noticed that the Eevee needed help so rubbed the tears away and walked to the injured Eevee, who looked at me in awe.

"Whats your name kid" I didn't look at the Eeve for fear of scaring her with my 2 discolored eyes.

"The name's Eva and I'm no kid, i'm 3 years old" she sniffed and looked away with hurt from being called a kid.

"Well Eva I hate to say it, but you're a kid to me, and a stubborn one at that" I said with a smile, I then noticed that she was hurt pretty badly so I grabbed her and tossed her on to my back.

"What are you doing"

"taking you to the my clan to get you looked at, and to write a report to Gesh" I hissed in pain from being attacked earlier and sudden weight.

"Why not take me to go see the Shaymins" she had a confused look on her.

"Well for 1 it's to far from here and 2 our clan may not be as good as the Shaymins, but we are still good when it comes to healing, and battling" I muttered the last phrase under my breath hoping she wouldn't hear.

" Oh ok" she looked down in disappointment.

"So where are your parents" I ran waiting for answer.

"They were killed when I was a couple of months old so I never met them, but everyone told me they where smart, and fearless" her answer shocked me 'She's lonely like me...maybe..no she wouldn't accept and not to mention weird' I sighed. Hearing this she said

"Do you have any parents Cain" I looked forward and sighed again.

"I had a mom, but 10 years ago she was murdered by the one everyone calls Hyperion(yes the Hydreigon's name is Hyperion), and my dad...well I never knew him my mom said he left before I was born to help search for a killer and he never came back." when I was finished Eva's eyes were starting to water.

"Cain"

"Hmm"

"Will you be my...never mind"

"Will I be your what Eva?" I looked over my shoulder and looked at her expectedly.

"Would you like to be my adopted daddy, I'm lonely and miss my parents" I looked at her in shock 'So I was right she is lonely' I smiled at her.

"Sure Eva I will accept" when I finished, Eva then jumped of my back causing my to stop immediately stop she then got in front of me looked me with tears of joy then jumped at me nuzzling her head into my chest, my fur growing wet from her crying.

"It's ok little one dad's here" hearing this caused her to cry more.

"Thank you, thank you Cain" she finally got back on my back(hahaha)

"Well let's go to your new home Eva"

"Yay new home new home" I laughed at her enthusiasm, but all that changed when I saw large black smoke coming from the clan's home.

-meanwhile at the Hall of Origins (Arceus's POV)-

"Arceus your son has saved the little blue eared Eevee Just like we hoped" The God of pokemon looked at the orb showing her son saving the little Eevee, making her smile. She then faced the God of time with a look pure pride for her son.

"Dialga call a meeting, we need to speak with the rest of the legends and Cain"

"Yes lady, I will send the message" Dialga then left to leave Arceus with her thoughts 'I will finally see my handsome little boy...again'

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**"Avenged sevenfold: Welcome to the family" ends**

* * *

**Roxas(gets done typing):Whew I hope this is good enough for the readers.**

**Eva:Well if they do like then its good enough right dad.**

**Cain:Yes little one it does, Roxas I have to thank you for the way things turned out so far(Eva starts to nuzzle her new dad)**

**Eva: yea we have to thank you we're not lonely anymore.**

**Roxas: Well it was the least I could after your old friend turned on you Cain, even I didn't know that would happen.**

**Cain(looks down sad): Its not your fault we both new he was going to go over the edge soon anyways. (Sadness fills the room)**

**Roxas: This is good bye for now, we'll see you in the next chapter, don,t forget you can PM me if you have any questions so far.**

**alltogether: BYE**

**(_Flash_ is used)**


	4. Chapter 3: Eva meets a shaymin

**Roxas: I'm back sorry for the wait, schools back in and I have a little of writers block not much to throw me off, but enough to slow me down even longer. Really sorry.(bows head in apology)**

**Cain: Where the hell were you (eyes starting to go red)**

**Eva: Daddy calm down, Roxas is in school again so he has to study and not fail his classes.**

**Roxas: Yes Cain school I'm still in school although this is my last school year! (jumps with happiness)**

**Cain: Fine but don't forget about us okay.**

**Roxas: How could I you guys are with me always.**

**Eva: Yes and don't forget after this chapter you have to tell the viewers about the new updates/changes about to happen in our story. (smiles at Roxas who is looking down at the floor in thought then watches has he types on the laptop with a sad expression)**

**Cain: Well let's get this over with. ShadowRoxas12 does not own Pokémon, his friends OC's, friends moves, and the music he references. He DOES OWN his OC's, moves, and most dungeons and names. He Does give credit to those who allow him to use their OC's or moves.**

**Eva&Cain: See you after the chapter where we will tell you some of the changes/updates to the story.**

**"Evil Speech"**

**'Evil Thoughts'**

**"**speech**"**

**'**thoughts**'**

**-time skip-(seconds, minutes, hours)**

**_time skip_(days, weeks, months, years)**

_**TOWNS/DUNGEONS**_

_Moves_

( a characters description made by Cain, Roxas's side comments)

* * *

**Ch.3 Eva meets the Shaymins clan**

"no NO." seeing the smoke caused me to worry 'please just let it be an accidental fire caused by the young one's clumsiness please' Cain looked at Eva, who then jumped onto his back.

"Run Cain they might need your help with whats going on" I looked at Eva with a look of pride for her comment, I then used _ExtremeSpeed_ to get to my one of my home's that I actually love.

"No need to tell me twice." running through the woods was good and since my stamina was pretty high I could hold _ExtremeSpeed _longer than most, which was good cause by the time I made it to the Clan's center. Another second later and the rest of the Absols would have died from blood loss.

"Who could have done this?" I looked around to see familiar faces/bodies with a lifeless expression in their eyes, but there where some who were still alive, even if they were barely alive or if I hated some of them I went over to them and helped them the best I could, when I finished I asked the question that everybody was afraid to answer.

"Jax did this, after he heard you found the embassador and the others." they all looked me with a sad expression when they saw my shocked expression, I started to walk back n forth looking at the damage 'out of the 300 here only 20 survived, but they're to wounded to walk to the Shaymin clan, Jax why would you do this to your family and me' a tear rolled down my cheek the other Absols were shocked they had never seen me cry not even when they saw me after my moms death.(because he cried earlier)

"Wait you were the one we were supposed to meet here Cain?" Eva looked at me with a look of hurt and confusion. I sighed and told her

"No I'm not the clan leader, I was supposed to guard you and the embassador and lead you to Gesh, he is our leader...speaken of which where is he at?" I looked around at the wounded, and the killed but I could not see him anywhere.

"Jax took him, he showed up with Gesh's mate Tis and threatened to kill her if he did not come with him to meet Hyperion, and you know how much Gesh loves Tis." they looked at me expecting an answer, but the look on my face that I could not believe it.

"Jax first you kill most of the embassy except Eva, now you threatened me your friend, now you destroyed most of our clan and even kidnapped the clan leader and his mate...what has gotten into you?" I looked at the sky tears streaming at those words at his betrayal.

"Wait Jax threatened to kill you Cain, his oldest friend to kill the little blue-eared eevee beside you?" everybody looked at each other in disbelief at the thought of two friends as close as brothers fighting.

"Actually they fought and the one you call Jax cut daddy Cain across the chest, then Cain used _Roar of time_ which hurt the meanie a lot so he left, and then Cain became my new daddy" Eva just kept on talking on about what happened after the embassy slaughter, when she was finished all the Absol, including the females, looked at me with surprise but most of all love, seeing this caused me to blush and look away. You see I'm not used to having all the attention especially from females 'will they please stop staring at me'.

"Wait you're saying that this Cain right here saved you a female from being killed then willingly becomes your new dad correct?" the female who said this had a very surprised look on her face, I recognized her as one of five females who mocked and rejected me for my out of the ordinary appearance and abilities.

"Yes is their something wrong with that?" Eva looked at the me with a confused expression.

"To them little one yes, the girl and her friends mocked and made fun of me, they played sick jokes and pranks on me when we were younger and later when I asked her if she would like to go hunting with me she laughed at me and called me a freak, which I am mostly, but unlike them them I'm happy about what I am!" I said this with much pride that the females were then getting an earful from Eva and let me say for a 3 year old she knows A LOT of words that would have had her killed if she said half those things to most clan leaders.

"Come on Eva it's time to go get the Shaymins and bring them back here so they can heal whats left of my...I mean this Absols clan." Eva then walked over to me and jumped onto my back to refrain from causing more pain on her legs.

"Ok Cain, lets go meet the healers." she said this so much vigor that it made me laugh which caused my chest to hurt, and with that we were heading into the woods towards to the Shaymin clan.

**_time skip( 1 day 6 hours)_**

Over the past day while I was walking I taught Eva how to fight and found out that she knew _ShadowBall, Wish, TrumpCard, HealBell, Protect,_ and _Baby-Doll Eyes_ which surprised both of us except for the last one, we practised with all her moves she was having trouble with _ShadowBall _and _Wish_, she was great with the others and had been perfected _Baby-Doll Eyes_ which I knew from experience. So around nightfall we made camp very soon we both fell asleep with Eva curled up next to me.

* * *

**_somewhere else_**

"Sorry lord Hyperion, Cain got in my way so I could not kill the Blue-eared eevee, but I did manage to catch Gesh and crush his little clan." Jax looked up at his lord who was in deep thought.

**"So Cain is still alive hmm...Arceus must love how that this abomination keeps on getting in my way, that little worm." **Hyperion was growing more angry with every passing minute while thinking about Cain.

**"Jax I want you to go kill the Shaymins and while you're there kill Cain, cause that's where he is heading."**

"Yes my lord and I will do my best if not my greatest that I can promise." Jax left Hyperion to his thoughts.

**"So Cain how does it feel that your friend has betrayed you?"** Hyperion was thinking aloud again.

* * *

**-back to Cain and Eva who are half way to the Shaymin clan-(morning)-**

I woke up with Eva still sleeping next me, her face in my shoulder I looked at her Blue-tinted ears deep in thought 'she's strange like me hmm should I ask her why her ears are like that, she's probably wondering about my appearance and eyes I should explain why I'm like this later' I sighed as I got up carefully not to wake up Eva from her dreams from which how she's smiling I believe it's a good one, I looked around surprised that we were next to a river which is a couple of feet away.

" I can finally clean some of this blood off me, its starting to stink like rancid shit." I heard a laugh, startled I looked around but I heard nothing then my chest started to hurt a little and the pain was growing worse by the the second. I did the smart thing and jumped into the river scaring some Goldeen who by the way were really rude, 'who knew fish could say those things let alone know them' as I started to wash my fur trying to get the blood out, it took about 30 minutes to get some of my fur clean, by that time the sun was breaking over some trees showing that it was early in the mourning.

"Cain is funny, Cain is my daddy, Cain is my friend!" Eva woke up singing that when she noticed that I wasn't close enough to hear her, she looked for food that might have been left from last nights dinner, when she finally gave up looking. she walked over to me watching me try to wash my fur.

I turned around to see Eva walking towards me with tears, hearing mine and her stomach growling, "What's wrong Eva are you hungry?" she nodded still walking to the edge of the river, and stopped looking at me expectantly. I started to look around the river when a familiar scent got my interest 'Didn't expect to see him this soon must be closer to the village than I thought'.

"Well just wait for a little while longer, how your feet going Eva?" Eve looked at her feet which was covered in cuts from the earlier fights and training. They were healing though, faster than I expected. I looked at the Eevee who became someone I truly cared about in awhile, Eva tilts her head in wonder why I'm smiling "you ok daddy?" her question surprised me.

"Of course little one, just having some pleasant thoughts, let's go already ok?" before she could answer I grabbed her and threw her onto my back, she let out a happy 'sque' when I heard that I started to laugh, I got up and started back on our way to the village.

-time skip( 4 hours)-

I've been walking for a while now and I'm now starting to see the edge of the Shaymin village. " look daddy look, we're almost there!" Eva happily exclaims "yes little one we're almost there lets just hope their ready to heal." I look up and pray thanking the legends for a safe trip. When I finish I hear a voice in the distance "it's been a while Cain, what brings you and the little eevee hear, we just sent Gesh's mate home already."

Eva looks to see where the voice is coming from, she finally sees the Shaymin that spoke "look daddy theirs a shaymin now, ohhhhhh do you know each other?" She looks between me and shaymin, who is sitting in a field of yellow flowers. The shaymin looks at eva then me with a surprised look, the female shaymin knocks her eye brow "daddy hmmm well Cain when did you get a kid, won't Gira be mad that you matted with a female?" eva looks at the shaymin in wonder, then she gets of my back, walks to the shaymin and hits her on the nose with her tail "Cain saved me and adopted me when a mean absol killed my family, and no Cain did not mate with a female he has been training me and taking good care of me." Eva then walked away from the shaymin And sat near me glaring at the shaymin, who is the same size as Eva.

"Cain is this true?"

"yes." The shaymin looks at me with a sad look, she turns to Eva and tells her she's sorry.

"oh I almost forgot to introduce my self, my name is Breeze and I'm part of shaymins council, whats your name little Eevee?" Eva looked at breeze with a frown for a minute the looked at me and I nodded letting her know it's ok.

"It's Eva, and Cain can we hurry to the healer now my feet are starting to hurt again, and the cut on your chest is starting to bleed again." Eva looks at my chest and I start to feel the pain coming to me, I have enough time to look at my chest before I black out.

**(ladies and gentlemen I would like to happily announce our first POV change for Eva)**

* * *

** POV CHANGE: Eva**

Tears come to my eyes as I notice Cain/daddy fall over after looking down, I rush to his side, putting my paws on his shoulders and shaking him " daddy wake up, wake up please wake up daddy." I hear Cain mumble something in his sleep or coma, Breeze comes over and examines him, she then turns to me with a sad look.

" Breeze what's wrong with Cain please tell me." after a couple of minutes of me using _Baby-doll eyes _on her she finally sighs and looks at me.

"How long has he had the gash and the cuts on him?" breeze looks at me for some answers.

"Well we both had the cut for about 2-3 days and the gash about a day before that so a day or two, why?"

"Even though Cain can take a lot of damage and withstand the pain for longer than most he likes to shrug it off, ignoring it until he collapses from to much pain or bodily harm, so he will be out of it for a day or two." I look at Cain 'you stubburn fool so that's why winced when you moved' my eyes start to water.

" Can we get to the village already and get him and me healed, I don't want to lose him already when he just became my dad." Breeze gives me a smile and puts my knocked out dad on her back.

" Yea let's go, and I can introduce you to everyone while we take him to see the healers ok" I nod and head for the entrance, little did we know there was a figure in the distance watching us.

* * *

**Roxas: I hope you like this chapter I will post the updates later, and I would like to thank PokeBron for the support and the some names for later characters, I recommend you read his fic it's quite good.**

**Eva: I know right**

**Cain: well as long as he doesn't get in the way of the story, then I wish him luck in life and for his fics to go far. ( ShadowRoxas12 and Eva stare at Cain with their mouths hanging open)**

**Cain: What, why are looking at me like that? **

**Eva: Roxas did dad just wish someone luck while complimenting him? **

**Roxas:(stutters)O_o I...I think he did just did...wow who knew Cain had a soft side...ok any way thanks again for the support PokeBron and you other faithful readers see when we pull out the new updates to this story in the update chapter.**

**Everyone: bye for now**

** (FLASH IS USED)**


	5. Info chapter last

**Roxas: this is the chapter is where we announce new stuff, updates to the story, and character roles.**

**Eva: we will also give out thanks to those who have followed or added this story to the alert section.**

**Cain: is all this extra stuff really important.**

**Roxas & Eva: yes, the reason is so we can warn people about what the changes are, so bare with us everyone.**

**Eva: ok let's get this going, I have a feeling that some of you readers might like the news and updates that we will now start with.**

**Roxas: ok it's time for the updates and news.**

**(comments by Roxas, Eva, and/or Cain)**

* * *

Ok first off I, **ShadowRoxas12** will start with the NEWS.

1. After chapter 5 (as in the actual story chapters, so far i have 3 done so that will give me plenty of time to progress into the story and make the chapters longer, if only slightly) I will accept OCs from others who would like to see their creations in this story (if their are any).

2. I will type as much as I can during the time I'm not doing schoolwork (like lunch or when I finish all my work for my class/classes) or when I'm not doing my homework (which I barely get any).

And finally 3. If you have any questions or would like to tell me your opinion about this story/fic please either PM me or use a reveiw to ask, I'm over my request of no flammers or bad comments, so ask or comment away it's up to you.

* * *

Now I, **Cain** will tell you the UPDATES (wait...WHAT why do I get the boring stuff... Well fine as long as I get to talk I don't care what I do)

1. ok so Roxas decided to try make to make it 2500-3500 words per story chapter (he knows that some readers would like the chapters to last longer, so he will try to make them longer, but don't get your hopes up)

2. We will make this more like a PMD game, so we will add missions, and have our selves create teams, but the teams will be different than the actual games.

3. We will also add team roles, here are some examples; leader, supporter, healer etc.

* * *

Finally I, **Eva** will give the TYPES OF TEAMS, TEAM ROLES(with role descriptions), thanks to readers, and the characters so far(as in their names, genders, and species, and Roxas will add his own comment to them if he wants to, so this will be PRETTY LONG.

* * *

**TEAM TYPES**

1. First we have the "Explorer Teams"; they are the teams that do all kinds of jobs but mainly search for new places/dungeons, treasure, and/or try to solve the mysteries of the world.(Roxas: my personal favorite.)

2. then we have the "Rescue Teams"; like their names suggest they will take jobs that involve rescuing others.(Roxas: Eva's personal favorite.)

3. Now we have the "Combat Team" or also known as the "Bounty Hunters"; also like their name suggests they do jobs where they hunt down outlaws, and/or join team contests to get stronger.(Cain: even though I like to explore and help others I prefer hunting down outlaws so this kind of team is my favorite.)

4. Not all teams are good or do good things here is a evil type team called the "Hyperion Team"; Hyperion has made his own personal kind of team where he has them do the grunt work mostly.(Roxas: even though Jax is bad he prefers to work alone.)

* * *

**TEAM ROLES**

Ok here are the roles and their descriptions, please bear with us a little longer the boredoms almost over.(Roxas: hey that was uncalled for Eva...but sadly true.)

1. Leader- This member is the Pokemon who formed the team, they can have another role depending on their skills, but most are "All rounders" (will explain role later)

2. Scout- this Pokemon skills rest mainly in as the name says scouting, which means they are the informers, stealth fighters, speedsters, infiltrators.

3. Healer- this Pokemon have mostly moves that heal other Pokemon's injuries and status effects, but they have attack moves that will surprise the enemy if they have to fight.

4. Supporter/s- this Pokemon raises others stats and lowers the opponents stats, and use status negating moves, also like the Healers this Pokemon have surprise moves when they fight.

5. Ranger- are Pokemon who have low physical defense, and have mostly Special(ranged) based attacks, they also have some physical moves for when they need to fight close up.

6. Warrior- are the opposite of Rangers, they have high physical defense & physical attack, but also have at least one ranged attack.

7. All Rounders/Jack of all trades- they are called that for a reason, they are the Pokemon that have all rounder stats, and can do a little of everything hence the name "Jack of All Trades".

* * *

**Thanks and Recommendations**

We will give thanks to those people who added this story the alerts section their names are; **Cheat Codes, DarkSlash9, Jamieb144, Manrock456, VicDark, Whitewolf03,** and finally** mockstevenh.**

Now we will give thanks to those who added this as a favorite, their names are; **DarkSlash9**, **Jamieb144**, **VicDark**, **Whitewolf03**, **mockstevenh**, and finally **piratgirl2**.

And last but not least I would give a big "thank you" to **PokeBron** who helped me keep writing when I was losing inspiration for this story and that he helped come up with names for future characters when I could not, so "thank you friend for everything so far".

* * *

Now finally the **Character Bios**

Name: Cain (Roxas: a true BadA$$ right here)

Breed: Absol

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Name: Eva

Breed: Eevee

Gender: Female

Age: 3 ( Roxas: ohhhh so cute at that age)

Name: Jax (Roxas: a Shiny b!tch)

Breed: shiny Absol

Gender: Male

Age: 19 1/2

Name: Hyperion (Roxas: the true embodiment of evil, sick, underhand, and all things twisted)

Breed: Hydreigon

Gender: Female (Roxas: that's right, didn't expect that now did ya!)

Age: never ask a woman her age

Name: Breeze (Roxas: one of the names **PokeBron** came up with)

Breed: Shaymin

Gender: Female

Age: 18

* * *

**Roxas: ok that's all for now.**

**Eva: we know it hurt to read this boring chapter, but the good news is after this ShadowRoxas12 will add a section for the updates and character Bios.**

**Cain: now with this out of the way Roxas will now start the next chapter, but with school it will not be out for awhile, though it will not take as long to get here as the last chapter...right Roxas?**

**Roxas: yea I'm really sorry for how long it toke to get that finished and uploaded , but like Cain said it won't take me as long as before.**

**Everyone: so bye for now and see you guys next chapter.**

** (Flash is used)**


	6. Bye for now, but I will be back

**ShadowRoxas12: sorry to everyone who was enjoying this fic so far, but it's sad to say that I will not be able to write new chapters for awhile, the reasons are I am suffering from a major case of the accursed "Writers Block" and there is some family issues that have come up, sadly I will not be able write for a while but I'm not quitting this story cause me and a friend have great plans for this so far, and when the issues are delt with I will update 2 chapters for you guys if I can, so again I'm sorry for this inconvenience and I will try to write if I can, so bye for now. (Bows head, gets back up and walks away)**


	7. Chapter 4: a mysterious Pokemon

Hello Everybody! My name is PokeBron!

I will be filling in the chapters when ShadowRoxas12 can't..My typing style is different from ShadowRoxas12 so I hope all of you enjoy..Oh! And just to make sure..I read the chapters over so that way I could get a good understanding of the story.

(Also if you are wondering how I am updating the chapters for him I am sending it to him through DocX..)

Well..I don't really have much to say..BUT! START THE FANFIC!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Only my OC's Wave and Draze! The rest Belongs to ShadowRoxas12!

* * *

Cain The Savior

Pov. ?

Time: 6:00 Pm

Location: In a bush near Shaymin Village

Heh..That's it bring him to the village and let that be his final resting place..Just you wait!

"heheh…This is going to be fun.." I said in anticipation. All I have to do is continue waiting..And when he is alone..That's when he dies..

"Preying and Slaying…Heh" I said as it has always been my motto

I continued to watch in the distance as the Shaymin and the little Eevee go into a small little hut.

Pov. ?

Time: Unknown

Location: A island in the North

"No! You can't please! I swear I didn't do it!" I stood in front of them begging for them not to exile me from the clan.

The Clan Elder wasn't having it and wasn't having a murderer in the clan, especially one that killed one of their own.

He charged up an iron tail and hit me directly in the face sending me flying back towards the wall..But when I hit the wall there was a crumbled area and It had a sharp crumbled tip

"Aghhhaaa!" I screamed as I hit the crumbled spiked wall after I landed I could only look over to where my family was.

Their eyes were watering as they watched in horror as I was being beat up by the Clan Elder.

" Big Brother no! Please don't harm him anymore!" I heard my big sister say as I was thrash around by the Elder.

The Clan Elder turned around screamed angrily "HE'S A MURDERER! A KILLER TO HIS OWN KIND!"

I tried to sit up only to get punched back down by the Clan Elder I thought to myself (No..I am not a Murderer I would never kill Shock..He is like a brother to me..I saw the murderer kill him in front of my own eyes But, I was too shocked and scared to do anything..)

I was then grabbed harshly and then dragged over to the entrance to the Village I was then tossed on the ground a few feet away.

I then tried to get up only to have a foot placed on the back of my head I then heard the clan elder say "You are exiled if you ever come back..We will kill you! Got that?"

I didn't say anything he then got his foot off my head then walked back to the entrance.

I then got up and dusted myself and looked towards the entrance and saw my parents I didn't feel anything but, emptiness when I looked at them.

I looked down at the ground and asked "Y-You don't think I murdered Shock did you?"

They looked at me..But not with sadness or remorse..They looked at me with disappointment.

I started to shake and thought to myself (I-It's All gone…They-)

I was cut from my thoughts to see that they were closing the gate to the Village but, not without seeing my family look at me with disappointment one last time as the gates closed.

I turned around and started to limp my way to a cave or temporarily shelter for the night.

I thought one last thing as I limped my way onto the trail

(It's all gone..My life as a tribe member is gone..And the most important thing..My family..)

Pov. Cain

Time: Unknown

Location: Dream world?

* * *

"Heeelllloooo!?" I yelled out into the darkness

I don't know where I am or if I am dead because, the last thing I remember is looking at my chest area before collapsing to the ground.

I then heard a heavenly voice "We will meet soon young one..For now its time for you to awaken."

I then felt like I was drifting away from the voice as it got distant.

Pov. ?

Time: 6:30

Location: Inside the Hut

"Heh..It's time for you to die best friend heheheh…" I said demonically

I started to charge a sonicboom up close just right at the heart when suddenly I felt a slight grip on my very lower back leg.

I was then thrown out of the hut but, before I could get up and attack him I was hit on the head hard and I blacked out.

"Not while I am around…" A voice said

* * *

Pov. Cain

Time: 5:00 am

Location: Inside the hut

"EEEEEEKKKK!" I heard a scream as I immediately shot up and started to run outside unaware of the pain I was in.

I rushed out only to see Jax tide up with some sort of shadowing ropes attached to two trees.

I was really shocked seeing how Jax was really strong and almost killed an entire clan with no problem at all.

But..Whoever did this must have been much stronger than Jax..Its either that or he had the element of surprise.

"W-who did this?" I asked I then turned to see Eva and Breeze they then looked at me and shrugged.

"We don't really know..I came out here after waking up so I could check up on you..Only to find him tied up like that..I thought you did it.." Breeze said with a hint of fear.

Then suddenly we all heard a chuckle that went up our spines I then said "Who's there!?"

The sinister voice then said "Why..I am everywhere my dear friend.."

I then looked around and felt like something was off..I then said "Seriously where are you!?"

The sinister voice then chuckled and said "In your shadow..Friend."

Breeze then started to shake when she then notice that something was off about his shadow.

Breeze then said "Cain..He is inside your shadow!"

I turned around only to forget everytime I move, my shadow is on the opposite side that I am facing.

The sinister voice then said "..I am coming out friend."

There was a movement in Cains shadow and something started to move away from Cains shadow.

The shadow was now in front of us..Then Darkness enveloped the area where the shadow was.

As the darkness disappeared everyone was shocked to see a strange figure with Strange clothing for the top and it seems to be a cloak of some sort with purple flames on the sleeves, (Imagine the top part of the hood having ear shaped slots for his ears.) as well as the bottom pants sleeves, has a mask over his face that has small holes on each side for the eyes it also has a red line that is curved at the bottom just above the nose to look like a smirk in red blood.

Everyone stepped back and shivered..I then decided I wanted to know who this odd character is.

I looked back at Jax then him and asked "Are you the one that did this to Jax?"

For some reason I could sense he was smirking even with that mask over his face..The sinister figure then said "Yeah..What about him? I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking..He is just knocked out..I saw him last night trying to kill you in your sleep..I decided to sneak into his shadow and then do a silent takedown on him."

Everyone was shocked at the news except for me, Breeze, and Eva. I was curious though who was he?

I decided to ask with a smirk "So..Who are you? And WHAT are you? Because I have never seen anything like you.." I asked with a smirk so he doesn't see that I am afraid nor am I scared of him.

The Sinister Figure then silently walks up to me and doesn't say anything, I was afraid I have got myself put on his bad side.

However he then says "Draze..And there is no need for you to mask your toughness just because you're afraid to get on my bad side, I am not going to hurt you..if I wanted to I would have done it by now."

He paused then took off his mask and looked at my shocked face, he then continued "And I am a Pikachu.."

He is a Pikachu I thought he would have been a ghost type since the ropes are made from ghostly energy.

I can't believe it though! He read me like a book! He knew what I was doing..He must get this a lot from other clans or something.

But to my surprise he just walks away..I then said "Hey! Wait! Where are you going!?"

He stops then turns his body slightly and says " Nika Beach..I promised a friend that she would take me somewhere."

Before I could say anything he started running at an incredible speed. I then turned around then I heard Eva say "That guy is weird..Oh well..At least he saved you dad!"

That's right..He saved me from death while I was healing..I then hear Breeze say "Come on..Time to replace those bandages."

I started to walk back into the hut I then stopped and turned towards the direction to where that Draze guy went.

I then smiled and said "You're a cool guy..Thanks for saving me."

* * *

Pov. Draze

Time: Unknown

Location: Unknown

It's been two days since I was exiled I stood over a cliff I then thought back to when I was in the clan still..And every night I woke up I hoped it was only a sick dream.

But it never was..This is reality what really happen..Happened, I then thought about all the good times I had with my family..And realized the truth.

I then started to cry I then shouted "What's the point in living if I have nothing to live for!? It's all gone..My family and Shock why could I just prevent your death!? Is this what you want Arceus!?"

I wouldn't be able to survive anyway..I was starving for two days and waiting for the third day was going to be more painful it's just better to end it all right now..

I started to move forward..I heard someone shout but, I couldn't hear nor feel I was truly broken.

I then jumped off the cliff not wanted anything to do with this world anymore before I crashed into the sea water and blacked out..I thought one last thing.

(I am alone..)

* * *

Pov. ?

Time: Unknown

Location: In the beach side water beside the cliff

"Jeez..It is hot out today..Even if I am a water type and I spend most of my time in the water it still gets hot.." I said to myself as I looked at the clouds

I then saw another funny cloud I then saw another but, it was blocked by the cliff I then decided that I am going to go around the cliff to see what shape that cloud is.

But for some strange reason I felt my eyes wander to the top of the cliff.

I was shocked to see a figure standing up there.

He then screamed out "What's the point in living if I have nothing to live for!? It's all gone..My family and Shock why could I just prevent your death!? Is this what you want Arceus!?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing..Who was this figure and wh- My thoughts was suddenly cut off and for some strange reason I felt like time had slowed and I saw the figure move forward.

I then screamed "NO! ITS NOT WORTH IT!"

But it was already too late he had jumped off the cliff and landed into the water, I then began to dive down and grab him softly with my mouth seeing how I can't really grab with my blue-dark dotted fins.

I then reached the surface I then rushed over to the medical supply I had over in my water cavern.

I then got some sitrus berrys and crunched them up with my mouth then I spit them on a little seaweed towl that I made and put them over his injures.

I then checked his heartbeat and found out that he was still alive..I then used the move heal bell.

I then thought (I hope you're okay..I don't know why you said those things or jump off that cliff but..)

I looked at him and finished my thought (..But I will make sure you never do those things again! I promise!)

Alrighty that's a wrap I hope you enjoy sorry if it wasn't much..It was just a introduction for my OC's that I requested to put in..Draze is my OC and the other one..Well I can't tell you the name..So all you need to know is that the other one is own by me as well..I hope all of you ShadowRoxas12 Fans or readers enjoy this! PokeBron out!


	8. Chapter 5: The council part 1

**Roxas: right now I'm fighting my writers block long enough to write this I plan for some characters to be together, as in they team, up for a while.**

**Eva: so we will be heard from for awhile after this chapter right?**

**Cain: so it seems...so what about PokeBron?**

**Roxas: oh his my co-writer...we will both be writing chapters...and I almost forget this chapter is to celebrate PokeBron's new fanfic called "Persona 4: Shadows Of Life"...so time to get this chapter started.**

**Eva & Cain: ShadowRoxas12 does not own Pokemon or the original moves, he does own his OC's and PokeBron owns his OC's.**

**"Evil Speech"**

**'Evil Thoughts'**

**"**speech**"**

**'**thoughts**'**

**-time skip-(seconds, minutes, hours)**

**_time skip_(days, weeks, months, years)**

_**TOWNS/DUNGEONS**_

_Moves_

( a characters description made by Cain, Roxas's side comments)

* * *

CHAPTER 6: The Council

**POV:?**

**LOCATION: _Nika Beach_**

**'**What's taking Draze so long...I know he was told to got to the Shaymin village to do something...it sucks not to be able to move on land' I look down at the water I was resting in...sigh...I was getting bored and had nothing to do except practice my moves.

"hehehehe why hello are you Wave?" I looked for the Pokemon that spoke my name, but saw nothing except Ocean, sand, and trees...then i felt something drop onto my head I used my psychic powers to pull off what was on my head, to my surprise my I could not pull it off, so I started to shake my head around like crazy but that didn't work either, 'what the...get this thing off'.

"hey I'm no 'thing'." the voice said. "Then get off my head." what I saw next made my jaw drop...it was pink Pokemon and had a long tail and it was floating in front of my face with an annoyed face.

"I'll ask again, are you Wave the Lapras who travels with Draze?" I could only nod my head at the Pokemon called mew.

"Good then all I need to do is wait for Draze, then we can talk!" mew started to giggling after she said that 'at least I think mew's a girl' she started giggling again.

"Talk about what?" I turned to see Draze walking towards us 'damn he's so cute, I don't care if he's a pikachu, I just love him...but does he me' I grew sad at that thougt.

* * *

**POV: Draze**

**LOCATION: _Nika Beach_**

so I just now walked in on Waze talking to Mew 'ugh let's get this over with already' I walked out of the forest moving silently to them 'thank Arceus that have this skill' I then heard the mew say "Good then all I need to do is wait for Draze, then we can talk!" I shook my head at what she said.

"Talk about what?" I saw Wave looking at me and I blushed 'damn got to stop thinking like this...she my be my friend but I can't help love her' I gave Wave a 'what's going on' look. Wave just shrugged then turned away. I sighed and looked at Mew, who was just flying around...so I used a weak _ThunderShock._ This got her attention and she turned to me with anger in her eyes.

Mew then asked, "How are doing Draze?" I just shrugged and walked to Wave, when I came to her got in front of her, beckoned her down to my my height and hugged her around her neck, She started to blush.

"Sorry it took me so long Wave, the walk was longer than I thought and I ran into some unwanted problems at **_Shaymin village_**." she looked astonished at how much I just said, I then turned towards Mew.

"What do you want Mew and just get to the point." Mew looked hurt at what I said. she looked at me and pouted.

"you'r no fun meanie." I just shrugged it off 'just get to the point' I mentally told her, she just sigh. During the whole thing Wave just swam back and forth in annoyance with me on her head. I patted Wave on the head to calm down, it worked and she stopped swimming.

"Fine fine fine...there is a council meeting and Arceus wants you both to come and listen...it concerns Hyperion." Me and Wave froze at what Mew said...not about Hyperion but that Arceus wanted us to come to the council meeting and listen, I gave Mew a 'are you serious' look and she smiled and nodded. I looked down at Wave to see her reaction and man was it was so funny her jaw was hanging so low you could fit an Ekans in their...and her eyes looked like they were about transform into plates from how big they got.

Wave then said "When do we go?"..."now" Mew said, and next thing we knew Mew was teleporting us to the _**Hall of Origins.**_

* * *

**POV: Cain**

**LOCATION: Breeze's hut, _SHAYMIN VILLAGE_**

'Ugh my head hurts from earlier...just who was that pikachu?' I got up from where I was sitting, I looked around and noticed that it was the same as it was when I first came here which was 6 years ago. 'CRASH' I ran outside to see what happened...I saw Breeze in front of Eva in a protective stance, I got confused at why then I noticed that Jax wasn't tied to the tree, but on his feet walking to Breeze.

"JAX YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I WILL KILL YOU!" when Jax heard me yell he turned to me with an arrogant smirk.

"Just you try." I was getting angry so I charged him with a pissed look but when I cleared about half way, me and Jax were levitated by Draconic energy and time slowed down 'of fuck please don't let it Dialga, please don't let it me Dialga' I cringed at the thought the lord of Time being here, then something else unexpected happened...Jax teleported himself back to where ever he came from(and no, not his moms pussy).

"Cain what is the meaning of this?" with fear griping my self I was turned to face...you got it Dialga. 'Well I'm fucked, no homo' and I saw Breeze's and Eva's jaw hanging open in awe at Dialga.

"Ok you two we know Dialga is here so you can close your mouth, what do you want Dialga I thought we had an agreement, you leave me alone and I leave you and Palkia alone...it better be pretty important for the great time bitch to come and see me or is this a pleasure trip...cause if it is I told you before I don't go for dudes, let alone gay ones." and just when I thought the jaws couldn't get any lower...they dropped 2 whole feet more at what I said. Dialga had a pissed of look and boy was it weird looking it was a mix between a 'troll' face and someones saggy ass but with a frown and a 'tick' mark.

"For your information our dear Arceus sent me to bring you, your daughter, and Breeze with me back to the hall, there is a meeting and Arceus wants you to come." oh did those jaw drop, I mean you could stick a skinny ass tree in to their mouths, me I just sighed in annoyance 'Can't I go a full year without going to one of those stupid meetings'.

I put my paw on my chin in a thinking position and said,"Well...Breeze and Eva can go...but I'm staying here, I hate going to one of those things.", Dialga just got even more angry at what I said.

"Sorry but you have no choice in the matter."Dialga seethed, and next thing I knew we were in a portal that was heading to **_The Hall Of_ Origins.**

* * *

**-_-_-_-_-Time Skip: 5 minutes-_-_-_-_-**

**LOCATION: _The Hall Of Origins_**

Through the whole ride I tried to get out of the portal, but Dialga kept on stopping me. We were teleported outside of the meeting hall.

"Cain, Eva wait out here until I come get you and Breeze come with me...and Cain just because you been here multiple times does not mean you can go walking around." with that Dialga and Breeze went through the doors. So looked at Eva to see how she was doing, she was looking around in awe.

I chuckled at her expression then said, "Eva my girl if you think this place looks good then wait till you see the Hall, Bedrooms, and the training area." She smiled and squealed, I laughed at her and she blushed 'she is so cute, I truly hope I can be a good father' Eva gave me a worried look when she saw I was staring at her with a blank expression.

She hesitated then asked,"Um dad are you ok?", I smiled at her fondly and nodded my head and answered,"Yea just thinking really hard.". Eva giggled at what I said.

"What's so funny, and are you ready to go in?" we turned to see that Dialga returned and Eva Smiled sweetly and said "nothing.", Dialga just shrugged and gestured for us to follow.

"Hold on I need to speak to Eva about a important subject, so give us an extra minute." I took hold of Eva by the fur on her next then walked about 5 feet, I dropped in the floor and she gave me a confused look on what I wanted to tell her.

"ok first a question...Eva did you have any siblings before I adopted you?" She shook her head and said "no".

I then asked her, "Do you want any brothers or sisters?" She said, "Depends on if their nice to you and are good." I nodded at her answer.

"Ok that's all cause there's some Pokemon I want you to meet, so lets get this meeting over with." She nodded and we both walked back to Dialga, who lead us to the Hall, when we entered we could hear the legends talking but then stopped and stared at me and Eva but mostly at Eva, with the exception of Arceus who is smiling 'Damn so it's true she did want me to come to the meeting' Eva could not stop looking at all the legends in the room.

There was Arceus(female), Giratina(female), Palkia(female), Dialga(male)(who walked away and sat down at his throne, each legendary has his/her own throne), Darkria(female, I made Darkria female for a friend), Cresselia(female duh), Uxie(male), Azelf(male), Mesprit(female), Mew(female), Mewtwo(I'm going to go with female), Zapdos(male), Moltres(female), Articuno(female), Lugia(female), HO-OH(female) , Entei(male), Raikou(male), Suicune(female, to feminim to be male), Celebi(female), Heatran(male), Kyogre(female), Groudon(male), Rayguaza(female, my own personal reasons), Jirachi(male, you'll find out in this chapter), Deoxys(male), Zekrom(female), Reshiram(Male), Rotom(male), Victini(female), Kyurem(female), Cobalion(male), Terrakion(male), Virizion(female), Tornados(male), Thundurus(male), Landorus(female, what the hell could go wrong), Keldeo(female), Meloetta(female), Genesect(female, this was hard to decide), Diance(female), Zygarde(male), Yveltal(female), Xerneas(male), Regirock(male), Regice(female),Registeel(male), Regigigas(female), and finally Breeze 'wait when did Breeze become a council member' when Eva saw who I was staring at she stared too, which caused Breeze to blush at the sudden attention. All 49 legends in one place so you can imagine that the Hall is huge to sit these Pokemon and then some.

I told Eva to go sit next to the empty throne (why is the throne empty you ask...you will find out soon) I then walked up to Arceus, as I passed most of the legends either waved or nodded their head in my direction and I did the same but I smiled at Jirachi and Giratina 'Jirachi has grown up, but what will he think when he finds out who Eva is' as I stopped in front of Arceus she could see that I was ticked off.

"So what has happened for the Almighty Arceus to send for little ole me?" I said sarcastically, Arceus expression turned to hurt at what I said, while others gasped at what I said, Jirachi, Mew, and Giratina just laughed as did Eva.

I then pointed to the Throne that was empty and said "Is that what I think it is" Arceus and all the other councils members just nodded except Eva and Breeze who were both confused, then I nodded at Breeze's direction and said "Why is Breeze on that Throne and not the previous Shaymin?" Arceus gave me a sad look.

Breeze spoke up and said "The previous one was killed by Jax during his little attack on the Shaymin Village when you were a sleep at my house." I looked at Arceus who nodded her head.

"Well that's just fucked up...damn when did my friend Jax become so evil and corrupted enough to kill most of our clan, kill the Eevee embassy, and kill a Shaymin?" I finished with sadness in my voice and on the verge crying, this caused Eva to get up and walk to me and nuzzle my neck with her cheek. Everyone awed at the sight except Giratina who flushed red with anger and jealously, but being me I didn't notice this.

"You ok daddy?" Eva said this with a sweet but concerned voice, everyone gasped at her calling me daddy.

I shook my head and said,"I don't know anymore little one...I honestly don't know anymore...well enough of this I'm going to sit down now." I start to walk off but Eva stops me, she looks at me then gestures to Arceus as if wants to ask her something, I look at her and I nod she yells "ya" then walks to Arceus.

"Miss Arceus who does that seat belong to?" She points to the empty throne...Aceus was about to answer but cut her off and say,"That seat is for a non-legend Pokemon who earned the right to be part of the council." Eva was about to say something but I said,"No Eva that is not my seat...and I don't want it to be." Eva looks disappointed at my answer, she turns looks at Arceus as if to say "why".

Arceus sighs and answers, " It is your fathers seat...but he doesn't want to be apart of this council...so we made a deal I won't offer it to him, but he must at least attend 1 meeting every year." Eva satisfied with her answer comes to me and follows me to the throne but I lay next to it and so does Eva.

Arceus starts of the meeting by summoning a all-seeing orb and says "As most of you know Hyperion is getting more bold anout his attacks...just a few days ago he has Jax attack and murder most of Cain's clan and kill the some of the Eevee's that Eva was traveling with." As she talked Arceus showed the events that transpired even the seen where I accept Eva as my adopted Daughter, me and Eva both smile at that scene.

As the minutes pass by me and Eva slowly descend into sleep...

-_-_-_-_-_-**TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS, it is around 6:00 pm right now**-_-_-_-_-_-

I get woken up by Arceus repeatedly ask me a question I yawn and ask,"Can you repeat that again." Most of the legendaries are surprised I fell asleep at Arceus's reports.

I respond with, "What i already been through most of that besides after this I'm only staying the night and then long enough to get some training in for Eva(who is still happily asleep and nuzzled next to Cain), and properly introduce you Pokemon to her and speak with some of you afterwords.", When I finish I wave my paw at Arceus to continue with her what she was going to say.

She nods and says, "Cain I need you to go and form an team of your choice either a 'Combat team/Bounty hunter', a 'Rescue team', or a 'Exploration team' you can choose either of these teams...I know your familiar with what they do so you decide which one you want to be...and to form one of these teams you need atleast four members...and before you say anything Mew has already chosen two of your teammates...yes you will work with them...no you do not have any choice in the matter." I give her pissed of look that had "are you FUCKING serious" written all over it and everybody in the hall AND I MEAN EVERYBODY,with the exception of Eva who is asleep, nods their head in confirmation 'well fuck no choice in the matter eh...are you trying to piss me'.

I get up careful not to wake up Eva(who by the way is sleeping like an angel) and look at Mew and asked, "When do I meet my future teammates and do I have to teach them anything?" She looks surprised I'm actually calm about this and says.

"Actually you already meet one of them already and their waiting to introduced as we speak."

I the say, "well let's bring them in then...but first I need to wake up Eva." I wakeEav up as soon as I finished speaking. Mew calls in my new teammates and as soon as the come from through the doors I immediatly notice the pikachu with the coat as Draze, and the other one is a Lapras. Draze notices me and nods and I do the same as Eva waves at the lapras who shyly waves back.

Mew gestures at the two and says, "This is Draze the Pikachu who can use some ghost moves and his companion/friend Wave the Lapras...Cain these two will be your new teammates and Draze will be from here on out your student!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Roxas: well I hope you liked this chapter, cause from here on out it will get more interesting...there will be alot of fighting in the chapter!**

**Eva: that's for sure.**

**Roxas: by the way Eva where's your dad at?(I look around but can't find him)**

**Eva: oh he went somewhere to get something...don't ask cause I don't know.**

**Roxas: ok...I have exciting news I will be accepting 3 more OC's for this fanfic.**

**Eva: yay more friends.**

**Roxas: yes and here are is what I need to accept the OC**

**Name**

**breed**

**age(human years)**

**known moves**

**personality**

**anything extra added to appearance**

**Roxas: remember I will only accept three more OC's and there will be no more from PokeBron since he has two already in this story.**

**Eva: isn't it time to end this.**

**Roxas: your right...so please leave reviews if you think this is good so far or not...**

**Eva: until next chapter...BYE FOR NOW.**

**(FLASH IS USED!)**


	9. Chapter 6: the council part 2

Whats sup guys!? Pokebron here! And I am bringing you a new chapter for Cain The Savior! Nothing much for me to say but..START THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I only own Wave and Draze! The rest belongs to ShadowRoxas12!

Cain The Savior

Pov. Cain

Time: 7:00 PM (After meeting his teammates)

Location: In the hall of legends (Hallway)

* * *

Damn..Why would they want me to start a whatever group or team!? She should know that I work alone for a reason! To avoid more casualties and to make sure no one gets hurt by being with or around me!

I just sat down in the hallway and started to look out the big and long glass window.

"Sigh..For once can't my life be easy for once?" I asked myself knowing I wouldn't get the answer.

"Cain!" I heard an all too familiar voice say.

I turned around and saw Giratina.

She was gorgeous and often times I space out about her..Because I love her yet I am afraid to admit it..Mainly because well..I am a Absol..And well she IS a legendary and not only that but she is the underworld/Distortion ruler so I don't think I am that good enough for her standards.

Her wavy tentacles that sprout out from the back and her tail..Don't even get me started..Everything about her is..Perfect for me.

"Hey..Are you okay Cain?" Giratina asked me snapping myself out of my daydream.

"Look..Uh..Giratina I need to tell you something.." I said to her

"Sure! Go ahead Cain tell me." Giratina said back with a smile.

This is it..I am going to confess my love for Giratina..I can't resist anymore..All those meetings I had..All those talks I had with Giratina I won't denie my feelings any longer!

"Giratina I l- I was cut off by an Explosion that came from the meeting room.

"What was that!?" I yelled out.

I then remembered that Draze and Wave as well as Breeze and Eva are in the meeting room.

"Come on Cain! We need to hurry!" Giratina yelled out to me and we begin to run to that direction where the explosion was from.

* * *

Pov. ?

Time: 6:58 PM (Before the explosion in the meeting room of the hall of legends.)

Location: ?

Whew..Finally the second time gear..It's mine!

I walked over and grabbed the time gear and suddenly the place started to shake.

"Oh..Shit! I am outta here!" I start running as I look back the area where the time gear was..Was turning grey.

"Damn..Whew..Well I think I am safeNow time to head back to my underground base and figure out where the fourth is." I said as I walked back to my humble home.

* * *

Pov. Dialga

Time: 7:02

Location: Inside the hall of legends (Meeting Room)

I wonder where that idiot Cain went to..Wait! Where is Giratina? Ah..Well I guess it's not my place to know or keep up with those two.

Suddenly I felt an intense amount of pain and felt myself charge a Roar Of Time at the lapras known as Wave who was talking to Breeze at the time.

I then felt myself release the blast.

"Dialga! Whats the matter with you!? Have you lost it!?" They all asked but I could only sit in my own mind as I watched the events unfold.

When the smoke cleared the blast was taking head on by the Pikachu known as Draze.

"I am going to die before letting you lay a Fucking hand on her!" He shouted out on anger at me but, I could only take the verbal pain.

I thought (What's wrong!? Why is this happening!? No..Its the time gears! Someone stole them..But who!?)

I can't feel or control myself as I walked closer only to hear a sound of a door bursting open.

"Dialga! What the hell is wrong with you!? Have you lost it!?" I turned until I saw Cain's face.

* * *

Pov. Cain

Time: 7:06 PM (After hearing the blast)

Location: Inside the Hall of legends (Outside the Meeting room door)

I rushed and bashed the door down and saw Draze wounded heavily and taking on a defense stance in front of Wave.

"Dialga! What the hell is wrong with you!? Have you lost it!?" I yelled out to him.

He was different though..The lines that stretched arcoss his body that's normally blue..Is now glowing in a amber color.

He roars and charges up a flash cannon and shoots it at me.

I dodged it and ran towards him and used Shadow claw on his right front leg to throw him off balance.

It hit him..But he was not thrown off balance like he was supposed to do.

He roared again and he begin to use the move Roar Of Time.

I thought (Damn it! If that move hits me I am finish! Wait…That's it!)

I then used a quick attack to boost my speed I then jumped on his back and begin to hold on and used the move hyper beam.

I blasted it on to his back and was blown off as a result I then landed on a broken pillar with my claw landing first.

I then felt a sharp pain and immediately knew what happened (Lets see checklist..Claw broken..Check! Two. Curse in my head like a madman..DAMNNNN IIIIIT! Check.)

I try to stand up only to land back on the floor I then saw Dialga charge another Roar Of Time and was ready to shoot it.

I looked around and saw the others shouting and begging Dialga to stop what he was doing but atlas..He didn't.

I then closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But it never came.

As I opened my eyes I saw Draze standing in front of the shot and my eyes widen as I saw the gashes he had from it.

Draze turned his head without moving his body and said "Heh..I..Will protect..Those that I know.."

Draze then collapsed to the ground.

I then heard Wave yell out Draze's name..I then felt very angry and stood up now even wincing from the pain that was coming from my broken claw.

"DIALGA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at him in anger as I ran towards him full speed charging up a Shadow claw.

However like most shadow claws..My shadow claw Expanded with it being more wide and deadly.

As I rushed at him I slashed his front legs and jumped on his back and out stretched my back legs and grabed him by the neck and flipped him in air.

I then looked straight up and shot a huge Shadow Ball at him while he was in midair.

"Your time hurting people ends….NOW!" I yelled at him and release a hyper beam but being a much bigger blast as the original.

The blast was so strong it became a blinding light and everything was shaking as the blast hit Dialga.

I then felt very tired and limp..I looked up and saw the hole I made in the ceiling and guessed I killed him.

"You didn't kill him Cain..He teleported away somewhere after the blast..But its not his fault that he attacked your teammates and you." Arceus told me.

I turned to her and said to her in anger "Oooh..Really and what gives you that fucking idea!? He attempted I think..To kill Draze..Wait Draze!"

I ran over to him as he was covered by the rubble Wave was trying to dig him out..But being in the Arc RiverWay she felt useless since she couldn't reach the one she had a crush on and has been her friend since 2 years ago.

"Draze..Please be okay! I beg of you!" Wave shouted

I started to dig him out of the rubble and put my head close to his heart.

"…His Heart its beating he's okay! But we need a Healer or Medic over here!" I shouted out.

Arceus came over and healed his wounds..But now he has a scar over his chest.

"Okay..Now explain what you mean Arceus." I said calmly.

Arceus then started to speak "Long ago..There was a war waged between all the pokemon types..Dark, Fire, Ice, Water, Psychic, Grass, Ghost, Electric, Normal, Flying, Rock, Fighting, and poison.

Arceus paused before continuing "They were all fighting for one thing and one thing only..Time Gears."

I cocked my head and said "Time gears?"

Arceus nodded and continued "The reason for fighting for the time gears was because they all thought that they could bring their love ones back..But the types wanted it only for their type only, which led to wars and spilling blood..Finally we the legends decided that the Time Gears were way to much of a bad Influence and decided to relocate the Gears and send them off far away."

"That is one bad war..But what does that have to do with the situation we have?" I asked

She nodded and said "I was getting to that."

Arceus then continued "But..When we did find a Time Gear we had one special person called a 'Time Carrier' Which is a person that is able to take the time gears without causing a bad influence on the area, Because when you take a time gear..That area is frozen in time and all the pokemon they become corrupted.

Arceus continued and said "Not only that..But the Creator of the Time gears is Dialga and the reason why he is like that is due to the Time Gears being Stolen..When the Time Gears are stolen he becomes corrupted and calls himself Primal Dialga."

I look at her in shock.

She then says "You will need to discover the original Time Carrier of today and help him recover the Time Gears along with your teammates..And find whoever stole them and bring the Time Gears to Temporial Tower"

I nodded to Arceus and said "We will head off as soon as we are healed and well rested."

Arceus nodded and soon we were all teleported to are Fancy-like rooms as I lay on the bed with Eva already on it.

I sighed and said "I guess she wasn't caught up in all the mess..I wonder how she didn't wake up.."

I then felt myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

Alrighty! That's it for this chapter..I don't know if I am doing good..But please review this chapter so I can get some honest answers if I am doing good or not..Also if you think I am doing this because I want to advertise my fanfics well..Your wrong..I am going to let you people know something about me..If someone needs help or advice I am willing to accept I only do this for ShadowRoxas12 because he is an Awesome Friend and I love helping people out! So..I just wanted to point that out..Anyway this is PokeBron Signing off! Stay Awesome!

Roxas: now I'm going to add a little something...there's a poll on my Bio concerning the length of this fanfic...I want you to pick one of the options if you have any questions then either put them on the review or PM me ShadowRoxas12... Bye for now!


End file.
